Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico
by burnthestumpshydra
Summary: Only the best couple will win!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It's been almost two years since I've written a story. But I've been getting emails that are telling me NEW REVIEW like every week. So now I feel motivated to start writing again! So! Down to business! Little bit of Percabeth and a little bit of Thalico! Here we go!**

"You know, Percy's like the greatest guy ever. Sure, he's a dork, and he's kinda dumb sometimes, but he has the biggest heart. Honestly he does. I would never tell him this, but he is a real sweetie."

Thalia sat down and leaned against a large, smooth rock by the canoe lake. Annabeth flopped down on her back and rested her head against Thalia's knees.

"Annabeth, I know you are absolutely in love with Percy, but I don't need to hear about how great he is all the time. I mean seriously, if he's so great, why aren't you hanging out with him right now?

Annabeth scrunched up her eyebrows and frowned. "Well somebody's ungrateful." Annabeth said. "I decided to come out and spend the day with my best friend, and all she's telling me to do is go away and hang out with my boyfriend. Sisters before misters, Thalia!"

Thalia rolled her eyes and huffed. "Annabeth, I don't want you to leave, I was just teasing you…"

Annabeth stood up and whirled about in indignation. "Excuse me, Thalia Grace, but don't you start with teasing! You know I could start teasing you about that boy you like."

Now it was Thalia's turn to be indignant. "I don't know what you're talking about! I don't like any boys!"

Annabeth began to circle Thalia, who was turning a deeper shade of red with each revolution. Thalia started to speak "Well- I mean- uh." she managed to stutter. Annabeth smiled. She had her right where she wanted her. "What's the matter Thalia? Cat got your tongue?"

Thalia shut her mouth and crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said. Annabeth smiled again. "Sure you do! You know, long, black hair. Black sword. Black clothes. Kind of obsessed with death?"

Thalia's eyes widened. "Just because I think he's cute doesn't mean-" Annabeth's smile grew wider. "Oh, so you think he's cute?"

Thalia's lip quivered, then… "Oh my gods yes! He's so adorable! When he throws his hair back from his eyes, it's like the hottest thing ever!" She squealed.

Annabeth shook her fist in the air triumphantly. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW it!" Thalia giggled sheepishly. "Oh shut up, it's just a little crush!" Annabeth stopped laughing and got an evil look in her eye. She smiled a very evil smile, and Thalia got very scared. "Annabeth Chase, don't you dare…" Thalia managed to squeak out.

Annabeth took off running towards the Big House screaming at the top of her lungs. "Thalia loves Nico, Thalia loves Nico, Thalia loves Nico!" Thalia ran behind her, trying to dispel the announcement. "It's not true really, it's not like that at all!" But it was too late.

**A/N Well? What did you think? I think it went pretty well for my first time in two years! Please, R/R! More chapters to follow, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okie dokie folks. You asked, and you shall receive! Chapter two of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico! **

"You know dude, Annabeth is so cool. Sure, it's kind of annoying when she shouts out random architectural facts, but I still love her." Percy said to Nico.

Nico stretched and surveyed the canoe lake from their vantage point in his and Percy's tree fort. They had originally designed the tree fort to peep at the nymphs in the lake, but Chiron had gotten onto them about that. Now it was just for whenever the two demigods needed to relax and hang out together.

Nico finished stretching and turned toward Percy. "Dude, if I had a drachma for every time you said you loved her, I'd be as rich as Midas."

Percy scoffed. "If I had a drachma for every time I caught you looking at Thalia, I'd be RICHER than Midas."

Nico grinned. "Yeah well you know she's absolutely gorgeous." He said.

Percy shrugged. "Sure. But the real question is," He got right up into Nico's face. "Do you like her?" Nico recoiled and said "Personal space mean anything to you guy?" He sat up and sighed. "Of course I like her. But it's not like she'll ever like me."

Nico reached into the cooler for a Coke. He took a sip, then said "Do you think it's weird that we're watching them sit at the canoe lake?" Percy pondered this for a moment, then spoke. "No, they sit and watch us when we sword fight in the arena."

Nico shrugged. "Sure, makes sense. Oh look, they've gotten up." Percy squinted at them. "Looks like Thalia is kind of upset. Wait, do you hear that?"

Nico cocked his ear towards the girls. "Yeah… it sounds like… oh gods."

"She's screaming oh gods?" Percy asked. "No, she's saying something else." Nico replied gleefully.

Annabeth hurtled under the tree fort screaming "Thalia loves Nico, Thalia loves Nico, Thalia loves Nico!"

Percy's eyes widened. "Dude, Nico, if that's true…" Nico fist pumped the air. "I know dude! Gods, I hope it's true!"

Percy smiled and stuck out his fist. "Pound me, bro!" Nico scowled at him. "Pound me? Dude, that just sounds wrong…" Percy laughed and said "Come on, Nico! They're heading to the Big House. Maybe we can hear more down there!"

**A/N Fun stuff! Does Thalia actually like Nico? You already know the answer, if you read the first chapter. But Nico doesn't! New chapters soon, folks! Oh and please, if you like this story, review it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Alright, chapter number three is here! This one is kind of short, because it's just sort of filling in some blanks in the story. Also, the introduction of… Grover and Juniper (together of course) and… Jason and Piper! (Also together). So here we go!**

Grover smiled as he walked towards the canoe lake, a picnic basket in one hand, Juniper's hand in the other. It was a lazy, summer afternoon, perfect for a picnic with his girlfriend. Juniper was just about to say something to him when a running Annabeth bowled them both over.

"Thalia loves Nico, Thalia loves Nico, Thalia loves Nico!" She was screaming the whole time.

Grover and Juniper both stood up with bewildered looks on their faces. "What was that all about ?" Grover asked. Before Juniper could answer a screaming Thalia ran by. "It's not actually true! It's not like that, really."

"What is going on here!?" Juniper asked. "I have no clue." Grover answered.

Just as they were about to resume their walk down to the lake, they heard more footsteps coming up the path. "Oh, not again." They both groaned. But it was just Jason and Piper, taking their daily walk together.

"Hey Grover, Juniper. How are you guys?" Jason asked as they neared them. Grover brushed dirt off his shirt and snorted. "We were doing fine, until we were run over by Annabeth." Piper "Aww'd" and asked "Why was she running?"

Juniper answered this time. "To get away from Thalia, it looked like. She was shouting something too."

"What was she shouting?" Piper and Jason asked simultaneously. Piper gasped. "Jason, we said that at the same time!" Jason cocked his head at her. "So what?" Piper punched his arm. "So, it means we are very close! Like we know each other really well!" Jason rolled his eyes. "Have you been listening to your mother again?" Piper blushed. "Maybe a little…" She answered.

"Um guys? Can we hear what Juniper has to say?" Grover asked. Piper and Jason were both blushing now. "Oh, uh, yeah, sorry…" They both said in unison. Piper brightened up. "See! We did it again!" Jason nudged her arm. "We were supposed to be listening to Juniper."

Juniper had her hands on her hips now. "Are you guys finished?" She glared at the two. "Sorry!" They said again. "Ok then! She was screaming 'Thalia loves Nico!' just like that."

Jason's eyes widened. "That's… shocking. Get it? Shocking? Cause it's Thalia?" They all looked at him, not laughing. He hung his head.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Screamed Percy as he fell out of the tree fort, landing directly on top of Jason. "Oww! That hurt!" Said Percy. "Let's all go to the Big House, that's where they were headed!" He stepped on Jason's face accidentally as he ran off to the Big House.

**A/N It's all starting to come together now! Soon we'll get into the competition! R/R folks!**


End file.
